Cheerful Melancholy 2
by The dudeoffanfiction
Summary: The final chapter of "Cheerful Melancholy".


**The Only Plausible Conclusion**

"I don't think this is another protest," Princess Luna asserted. The other Princesses in the throne room nodded their head.

"They're insane." Princess Cadence said, "How could they possibly expect to lay siege to Canterlot Castle?"

"Wait," Twilight interjected, " _that's_ what you think they're doing, Princess Luna?"

"They haven't been this tight-knit since their early days," the Princess of the Night continued. "And that was when they had no more than fifteen to twenty supporters. Now, they've amassed a thousand dangerously close to Canterlot Castle. A coup d'état is clearly on their minds."

"I believe my sister is correct," Princess Celestia stared curiously at her sister. "What would be your recommended course of action?"

"We don't need anything too flashy," She returned. "Even a tenth of our power could stop them all in their tracks. We need to showcase to all of Equestria that violent behavior such as this will not be tolerated."

"I understand your perspective," the Princess of the day furrowed her brow, "but Equestria has always stood for open discourse. What if our other inhabitants deemed this as a show of force from the government? I wouldn't want them to think we were ruling through terror."

"I hardly call restraining radical extremists who want to tear apart the kingdom at its very roots could be considered authoritarian." Luna countered, "Their numbers may be greater than we anticipated they'd be, but they are still a tiny fraction of the country's population. They have no interest in compromise or in understanding their opponents' view. However, if we used our power, displaying how pitiful their efforts are, I think the insecurities surely festering in their souls will come to light."

"I have to admit, I don't see another way out of this," Twilight followed, "we've tried reasoning with these rebels before. They act like taking risks equates to bad leadership, when only the bold could possibly get anything done."

"Indeed," Luna nodded, "there is no reason to tolerate this. In fact, I suggest we go out there right now, and teach them a lesson."

"I'll provide back up," Cadence and Luna walked towards the stairs leaning down to the first floor.

"Sister," Luna called out, "are you coming with us?"

"It is indeed the necessary course of actions," Celestia gazed down at the floor, "but I do not need to accompany you for such a simple task. Besides, I'd rather not validate their efforts by appearing myself."

"I suppose I can understand that," Luna conceded, "what about you, Princess Twilight?"

"I'll accompany you," she relented, "My only hope is that they concede quickly. A close friend of Pinkie Pie's is in that group, and I don't want to hurt her by hurting him."

"Rest assured," Luna responded with confidence, "such measures will not be wasted on the likes of them."

* * *

"Readson,"

A lookout hurried up to the rebellion's zealous leader.

"The Princesses, I presume?"

"Two of them, sir," he replied, "Princess Twilight and Princess Cadence,"

"How can they be so condescending?" Readson's aide, Areson, asked, "Have we not proved our faith in our ideals?"

"Perhaps a more drastic strategy is at hand," Readson addressed the crowd around him, "perhaps, we should march on the castle—"

"Readson!"

Princess Luna's booming voice rang over the crowd. Rarely did the Princess display such bravado, preferring to avoid engaging with the masses when she could. Readson scowled at a few followers in the back who were already cowering.

"Do you and your 'army' plan to pursue your goal of overthrowing Equestria?"

"The corruption of Equestria has reached as far down as its roots." Readson returned confidently. "I have been waiting for this moment all of my life. As none of you have seen to reason, my followers and I will force you to consider our stance."

"You are all in denial!" Princess Twilight jumped in. "Can't you see how hared we've tried to find some kind of middle ground? You're devaluing your own—"

"Twilight Sparkle, there is no need to try to reach out to them. Let's finish this."

Luna fired a beam of magic down at the ground. Readson had prepared for this. He held out a mysterious amulet he'd unearthed during a protest at the Crystal Empire.

The beam disappeared as soon as it contacted the magical artifact.

"What happened?" Luna shouted.

"You miscalculated," Readson laughed, "you didn't think I had ways of dealing with your magic?"

"We need the others for this." Twilight said. For a moment, Luna questioned Twilight's actions but just as quickly realized her ploy.

"Ha, see, my followers?" He continued. "Without their precious magic, they are nothing. Now, anyone could rule Equestria if the wanted—"

A sound.

"What-?"

Twilight teleported beside him. She yanked the amulet from him and flew into the sky.

"No!" Readson yelled. "Get—"

Luna's spell cast with not difficulties. Readson's 'army' couldn't move no matter how hard they tried.

"Now, hear this," Luna called out, "this rebellion is over. Regardless of species, all inhabitants of Equestria are given the opportunity to pursue whatever dream they wish to pursue. They can take any kind of job and are allowed freedoms of all kinds. By situating ourselves as Matriarchs, we are in the best position to defend the entire country. Imagine the nightmares Sombra would have brought to life had we not been there to stop him. Imagine the horrors the dragons could unleash were we not there to stop them. Imagine what biased rules one could inflict if these responsibilities did not keep us occupied 24/7. Despite our position as monarchs, we hardly force any sort of rules on you. If you want to be advocates for change, why don't you try helping the less fortunate in your community instead of feeling insecure about not having the authority to shoot down those who disagree with you without legal consequences?"

Twilight's eyes widened as the determined fire in the people down below disappeared one by one.

"It seems we have come to an understanding."

Luna let everyone go. Slowly but surely, the rebels dispersed.

"What?!" Readon glanced left and right as his followers abandoned him. "What are you doing? The Princess is lying! Lying! You can't abandon the cause as soon as a challenge arises!"

A couple glanced back at him in pity, but only one continued to help him.

"Y-yeah," Areson continued, voice wavering, "We should help him! The Princesses are ignoring the problems in society. We can be arbiters for change!"

Apparently, no one cared.

"How dare you betray me!" Readson dashed for an elderly pony. "I won't stand for it!"

He wrestled the stallion to the ground and held his knife to his neck. "If you don't give me back that artifact, he won't live to see tomorrow!"

"Readson!" Areson cried out. "What are you doing?"

"Taking drastic measures, like I said we were going to," Readson said, "how else are we going to beat this country's gods? They don't play fair, so why do we have to? We have a disadvantage! It's not fair!"

He glared at the Princesses. "Give me the amulet!"

"Readson, this is wrong!"

"I don't care, Areson." Readson screamed. "I thought you cared about your cause, but you lied. At the first sign of having to prove your devotion, you've betrayed me. Just like every other member of my cause, you've proven to be nothing more than a mindless sheep."

Readson brought the blade closer to the old pony's neck. "I will prove my devotion now!"

Twilight froze him this time.

The blade was taken away. Twilight disintegrated it. The old pony ran off. The others finished leaving.

None but Areson and Readson remained.

"No… I'm important… I'm special…" He curled up in a ball. "I must be… I must have something to offer…"

"Save your sob story for the unlucky guard assigned to your cell." Luna levitated him into the air. "I'll take him to the dungeon."

"We'll follow in a minute," Cadence added. Luna, understanding the situation, kept going.

"Areson," Cadence started, "I know you're not like Readson. Some part of you thought this was the best thing for Equestria. I want to know; what did we do to make your life miserable."

Areson chuckled wryly. "That's the worst part."

He turned away. "I only joined him to find an identity. Without a cause to motivate me, I felt like life was meaningless. I should have realized this cause was a sham."

"Twilight told me you had friends before," Cadence continued, "did that give your life no meaning whatsoever?"

Areson said nothing.

"I see." Cadence glanced at Twilight before heading back to the castle.

"You had something, Readson. Even if you didn't think it was something."

"What's the point of living life for something that will go away once you're both dead? If this had worked out, my story would have spanned generations."

"You don't have to be known around the world for others to remember you," Twilight's voice softened. "Generation after generation would remember you just for being a decent pony. Even if you never found love, a good friend will be cherished for centuries after their passing."

"Memories fade, Twilight," Areson shot back, "someday, I'll be lost to history."

A long pause prevailed over the two.

"I've done what I can for you," Twilight concluded. "And you know what you need to do, don't you?"

"I do,"

"But you won't do it?"

"I can't." Areson sighed. "She wouldn't care about me anymore."

"You're selling her short," Twilight said, "but on the flipside, you're about as hopeless as I thought you'd be. You're not even willing to work for it, because after all this time, you still don't see the value of friendship."

She distanced herself even farther from him. "I want you to make amends. But in the end, I can't force you to do anything. And if you're going to be like this for the rest of your life, then I'd have the self-awareness to stay out of other ponies' lives until you change."

Twilight left. Areson contemplated her words alone. Like before he joined Readson, he was alone.

He had no one to turn to. The fanatical cause he thought would immortalize him in history was gone.

If he wanted to be known by anyone, he'd have to settle for loving others more than himself and take pride in the warm feelings others felt towards him.

But that wasn't what he wanted.

And so, in the end, Areson ended up truly alone.


End file.
